


An Angel

by ENC95



Series: A Fresh Start [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENC95/pseuds/ENC95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After that I twist the into bracelet on my wrist “Did Stiles tell you about Mates. I have one he's older and he left. I don't know when he'll be back but he left this bracelet and if concentrate I can see him. I wish I could see you too.”<br/>I tried I really did I looked at pictures for hours but no clear memories came to me, sometimes I would get a feeling but no clear image. Its frustrates me that I can't see her and then I feel guilty about it because I should be able to. She's my mother she gave birth to me “How I could forget you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This work is from Stiles sisters POV the next the story will be from Stiles POV. Also if you haven't read my first story you might get this story sorry. I love feedback so if you want to write me a little note.

My birthday is different this year not like last year this is the year that Stiles had deemed me old enough to visit Mom's grave. He drives in silence to the cemetery. Mom wanted to be buried here and it was one of the last things our father did before he went off the deep end. I had never come here before Stiles came a lot when he was worried about his power or when he was confused. One night I ask why I couldn't go he said because I never asked.

“Ready?”

The car stopped I looked around “Yeah.” We walk past other graves with flowers and stuffed animals “What do I say?”

He chuckles “Anything you want tell her about Talia and wolves or about school, all your new friends even Aiden if you want too.”

We stop at a simple stone its cool to touch with the name Claudia Jones Stilinski on it this is it. I place the wildflowers on the stone.

“I'll wait in the jeep.”

I nod sitting on the ground looking at the stone it has her birthday and death day “Hi Mom. I'm sorry you died and...I don't know if I killed you like Dad told me but if I did I'm sorry.” Was this right Stiles said to say anything.

“Is your husband with you?” Ever since I started to call Micheal Dad I could call my biological father that. I didn't remember him being a father just like I didn't remember this woman binging my mother I knew she loved me.

“If he's not I can't say I'm surprised he was never the same after you left but Stiles and me we're better now. We found a new home and I know that you were a great Mom to me but there is another woman and she wants to be my new Mom. I call her Mama, I think you would like her. And Micheal I call him Dad, they love me like you did and they...”

This was hard to say to her “They want to adopt me and I'm going to let them. Stiles is staying Stiles Stilinski but I'll be Tracey Hale.”

After that I twist the bracelet on my wrist “Did Stiles tell you about Mates. I have one he's older and he left. I don't know when he'll be back but he left this bracelet and if concentrate I can see him. I wish I could see you too.”

I tried I really did I looked at pictures for hours but no clear memories came to me, sometimes I would get a feeling but no clear image. Its frustrates me that I can't see her and then I feel guilty about it because I should be able to. She's my mother she gave birth to me “How I could forget you?”

That night after my party I sit on my bed in the ocean, all the girls at the party loved my room. Julies was the only one who had seen and all others had heard her talk about for months now. It was the first thing they asked when they came over to see my room so they could judge it.

It was everything Julie had said it was an more by the end of the party they couldn't stop talking about it. I was sure it was all their parents heard on the drive home, the thought of other people outside my family knowing about my skills it made me feel like a real artist.

“How was your party?” Dads asks from the door.

“I loved it thank you.” I had presents paints, paint brushes, make-up, and a cell phone of my own since I was spending time with people outside of my pack. Mama said I would need it now.

“So, what's that one you never opened it.”

I turn over the small badly wrapped gift I found it I the mailbox with my name on it but waited hoping that there might be memory attached to it.

“It's from Aiden I was waiting for everyone to leave.”

“Well I'll leave you to it.” He takes the hint and kiss the top of my head “Good-night.”

“Good-night Dad.” Opening the small box I see a little angel charm for my bracelet it's warm in my hands.

“ _Hey Tracey I hope you get this in time I just wanted to say Happy Birthday. I'm fine and I hope you're fine too. How was your party? Good? Do you have friends? You probably do. The whole pack is fine we're traveling.” He sighs and I hear the longing in his voice. I want him here to ask these questions in person._

“ _We're in the South it's a little warm. I don't think we'll stay here very long the packs here are to clannish. But, we're all fine no need to worry. This is little angel is for your bracelet. You told me about your Mom dying on your birthday's so I hope this angel will keep you safe. I have to go now but I just want to tell that love you and Happy Birthday.” He kisses the charm._

Coming back to reality I see Mama is sitting on the bed watching me “It's from Aiden.”

She holds the angel in her hands “It's very nice.”

“They're all fine somewhere in the south but he doesn't think they'll settle there.”

Mama attaches the charm it hangs next the heart “No, most southern packs are very leery of outside packs especially one as powerful as Aiden's.”

I lay in my bed “I miss him.”

“I know.”

“It's easier to live now but I still miss him.”

“And he misses you I'm sure.”


End file.
